S h a r i n g is c a r i n g
by obriens
Summary: A day in Kindergarden where the duo meets the angel, but what if they don't like sharing?


**A/N: **Before I update, I'll have to write this little thingy, kay? VenNami is so cute (Thank you SAE-SAMA)

**Disclaimer: **Yes, I do own Kingdom Hearts. And yes, the last part was a lie.

* * *

><p><em> S h a r i n g<em> **is** c a r i n g

* * *

><p><em>Ventus <strong><span>x<span>**_ Naminé **_x_** **Roxas**

* * *

><p>"Blondie is coming with me!"<p>

"No! Nami's going to play with _me!_"

This was definitely not how Naminé planned it. How come five year olds could scream so loud? And at the top of it, Naminé was in the whole middle of it. It started somehow like this...

* * *

><p><strong>~ F l a s h b a c k ~<strong>

_It was the first day of Kindergarden for little five year old Naminé. If you think she was excited, you were wrong. She was beyond scared. What if people didn't like her? What if she didn't fit? What if they think she was dumb?_

_Right after her mother dropped her and she met the teachers, she was lead to a room where toddlers like her where playing and laughing like they were on Christmas. She clunched on her little angel doll and became scared when she saw all the people in there. Suddenly, two pairs of blue orbs appeared magically in front of her. Once she examined the rest, she saw two little blondes around the same age as her jumping hyperactively._

_"Hi-hi!" the taller one said "My name's Roxas and this is my twin Ven," the other boy smiled and nodded "What's yer name, Blondie?"_

_Naminé raised an eyebrow at the nickname, but answered eventually "Naminé," she smiled "Please to meet you Woxas and Ven."_

_Roxas arched an eyebrow and smirked cockily. "Woxas? You can't pronounce the 'R'? Aw, too bad, I'd rather hear you say my name right with that pretty little mouth of yours. But I think it's pretty cute."_

_Naminé felt the heat raise up her cheeks. She somehow smiled and looked away._

_"Brother, I think that's called flirting! You shouldn't be doing that to little Nami here!"_

_"How do you even know what flirting is?"_

_"Terra told me what Axel told you about 'driving girls crazy'!"_

_Roxas face heated up as he shoved his brother away. Naminé giggled at the two of them. Ventus then gabbed her hand and placed a gentle kiss on her soft palm. "Please, forgive my brother for his attitude, M'lady." Naminé blushed even harder, making Roxas jealous of the sight. "Would you like to come with me to play on the swings?"_

_"I-I would love that."_

_Roxas couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed the girl's other hand and started to drag her towards another room. "C'mon, Nami," he grinned "We're going to get some ice cream for just the two of us." _

_Naminé hesistated for a bit, but then smiled and gladly followed the little blonde. But Ven didn't give up that easily, so he grabbed the girls' other hand and halted them. "Wait! I thought Nami was going to play with me!"_

_"Key word, thought!" his brother smirked and sticked out his tongue "Plus, Nami's my best friend."_

_"No! She's my best friend!"_

**~ E n d of F l a s h b a c k ~**

* * *

><p>"She's <em>MINE<em>!"

"No! She's _my_ best friend!"

Naminé didn't want to hear anymore. She didn't like her new found friends fighting, much less over her. She wanted to stop them, to stop the screams, but she was too weak and shy, she wasn't brave enough and she thought she might get hurt if she tried. Between the whole screams and little punches, Naminé felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to face two little girls around her age. One had auburn red hair, and the other's was pitched black.

"Hey!" the redhead exclaimed "We saw the Hikari twins fighting over you, so we thought you would like to, you know, escape for a while!"

"So we came to rescue you!" the other girl said

"I'm Kairi and this is my friend Xion," the redhead explained "Do you wanna play with us?"

Naminé looked back at the fumming blondes as she sighed. "Yes, I would love that!" the three girls walked away and left the fighting duo aside.

"Um, guys?" a boy with chocalate brown hair asked

"WHAT?" both boys shouted

"Naminé left with Kai-Kai and Xi-Xi."

The twins turned around to see the three girls playing, without taking notice of them. Both boys sighed and slapped each other's forehead. "We are such douche bags." they both said in unison as they watched their crush walk away.

_**FIN**_


End file.
